Derange
by Ms. Shorty
Summary: One little rich idiot thought it knew everything; turns out it didn't, and then there were none. Little Miss Kristen Gregory decided to play detective; turns out she did, and then she played deranged. Care to join her?
1. Chapter 1

_Five little rich idiots went out to dance;_

_One slipped and then there were four._

_Four little rich idiots went out for a swim;_

_One didn't want to stop and then there were three._

_Three little rich idiots went out to ski;_

_One thought it was too cold and then there were two._

_Two little rich idiots went out to dine;_

_One drank a tad too much and then there was one._

_One little rich idiot thought it knew everything;_

_Turns out it didn't, and then there were none._

Kristen Gregory set the letter down, staring at the miniature dolls placed on her table. Three were boys, and two were girls. Or well, there used to be three boys. Now there were only two. Behind the group, And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie was set. The letter she'd found had been folded on top of the book.

The blond seventeen-year-old tapped the newly folded letter against her chin, inspecting the dolls and trying to make sense of the weird manner.

"Well, we already looked around, Miss," the chief police officer, Chris Abeley, announced. He emerged from the steps, shaking his head. "There's nothing."

Kristen's breath caught in her throat. Frowning, she turned to look back at the dolls.

"When exactly did they appear?" Chris asked.

"Yesterday," Kristen replied. "I'd left to leave my aunt at the airport, and when I was back, there they were. I just… I don't know, I just felt too drowsy. I wanted to call the police, but the moment I reached my room I blinked and next think I know I'm waking up this morning. And when I came downstairs, there were only four. That's when I decided to open the letter."

"Well, Miss," Chris began, stepping closer to the girl. "There was nothing weird… you should try to check the attic, however. Find a way to open it without the key or something."

"I will," Kristen promised.

"There's just one thing, though," Chris said. He pointed to the letter in Kristen's hand. "The two first lines… five little rich idiots went out to dance? One slipped and then there were five?"

Kristen nodded expectantly.

"I read And Then There Were None. And I'm basing my theory all on the fact that the letter was on top of the book," Chris explained. "The book had a rhyme that was connected with the entire murder plot: Ten Little Soldier Boys. Each phrase hinted the death of one of the victims. There had also been ten soldier figurines laid out in the setting. Whenever someone was killed, one disappeared."

Kristen felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Last night, Kemp Hurley, a young high schooler, went out to dance with his friends. He supposedly slipped from the balcony, and didn't survive the fall," Chris explained.

Kristen's face paled.

"We're still looking into it, but I'm pretty sure there's more to that 'accident'. And if you ask me," Chris continued. He pointed at the dolls. "The _rich _kid's murder might be somewhat connected to this. If I were you, I'd keep in touch with the police."

Kristen nodded. "I see your point."

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call," Chris suggested. "I need to go now. For how long will your aunt be gone, by the way?"

"Two weeks," Kristen informed him.

"That's quite a long time," Chris said. "Maybe a friend of yours wouldn't bother to have you as a guest for the time being. Take care."

"Thank you," the green-eyed girl replied.

After the police officer left, Kristen instantly ran up to her room. After looking through her drawers, she finally found a manila folder. After searching through it, she finally found the page she was looking for and took it out.

_Young Teen Found Dead In School's Closet._

Her eyes moved down to the highlighted paragraph.

_With her group of friends –Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, Dylan Marvil, Cameron Fisher, and Massie Block –Gregory had sneaked into the school for 'a funny adventure', as Hurley put it. _

Kristen lowered the paper, swallowing hard. An ugly feeling bubbled inside her.

Kemp Hurley was one of the suspects for her sister's murder.

For her? He was one of the killers.

* * *

**First off, thanks for reading and hi :) Now on to the point: after much debate, I decided to fulfill one of my New Year's resolution a tad earlier and write my first story. And after watching several of my mom's favorite 80's mystery sitcoms, I decided to write one of my own. As you can obviously see, it is inspired from a book I read this year by Agatha Christie. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem familiar, are you sure we haven't met somewhere?" Derrick Harrington asked, leaning on the lockers next to Kristen.

"No, I come from Malibu… which is pretty far away from Westchester, if you ask me," Kristen replied, smiling at the playful blonde.

Derrick made a big act of thinking. "Collins… I don't recognize the last name, but something tells me I want to get to know Ms. Collins."

Kristen smiled, closing her locker. She was not Kristen Gregory, the younger sister of the dead Olivia Ryan, at Westchester High. She was Kristen Collins, the Californian girl who'd moved in with her aunt to fulfill a scholarship. When really, she was just trying to bring justice to her sister. The only reason she'd asked to temporally move in with her aunt had been to investigate Olivia's murder. It had taken a lot of convincing to do, but she'd finally gotten her mom into letting her go.

"Stop flirting, Harrington," a brunette scolded, materializing next to both teenagers. She smiled at Kristen. "Hey, I'm Massie, this idiot's stepsister."

Kristen's smile faltered. Massie, her sister's former friend in Westchester. Also, one of the 'friends' that had killed Olivia. "I'm Kristen."

"Yup, everybody's buzzing about you," Massie told her. "It's not often the academy gets a new student without a known last name."

Kristen bit her lower lip.

"I don't mean to worry you, though," Massie continued. She tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. "However, I'd recommend you hang out with us at lunch to avoid trouble."

"Oh, come on!" Derrick complained. "If she eats with you, then how am I gonna get to know her?"

"What, you were planning to invite her over to your table full of soccer jocks?" Massie demanded, her eyes narrowing at Derrick. "Please."

"No, but you know the soccer team doesn't get along with you and your friends," Derrick clarified.

"Well, too bad. I claimed her first," Massie said in a final tone. She smiled at me. "We'll be waiting for you, right?"

She hadn't thought it out as easy. She had thought that befriending the popular clique would be harder. But it seemed luck was in her way. She smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"Good," Massie replied, her smile brightening. She glanced at Derrick. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I've gotta go. See ya later, then."

With that, the petite girl twirled around and strutted down the hallways as if they were hers. And they were. The school's owner was none other than William Block, brother of the police's department head, Jacob. Perhaps, that was why the charges against Massie's group suddenly dropped?

Kristen's eyes hardened, her gaze fixated on the girl's retreating figure. She'd come there with one purpose. And that was to stuff her and her friends in a jell cell for the rest of their lives.

"I don't want to say this…"

Derrick's voice broke through her mental vowing.

"But you might want to watch out for my step-sister's group of friends," he continued. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know… I know that they just lost a friend two days ago. Kemp Hurley, you might've heard of him? That's beside the point. I don't want to sound heartless, but they're known for backstabbing people."

Kristen's features tensed up.

"Literally," Derrick finished, in a much different tone. Bitter, in fact.

The bell rang.

"Well, hopefully, I'll see you around," Derrick said, his playful tone returning. He gently patted her arm. "Good luck."

His hazel eyes sparkled with a smile before he left.

Kristen adjusted her bag's strap around her shoulder. Maybe, if she would've attended school under different circumstances, she might've snooped around and figure if Derrick was known as a flirt or really wanted to know her. But she had a different purpose. One that didn't require a softened heart.

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who read! It was much appreciated :)**

**Ailes Du Neige:**** Well, Olivia's older by one year. Also, I'm planning for the whole PC to make an appearance. Some will not be as important as the rest, but they will appear. **

**And a huge thank you with a virtual cookie on the side for the rest! For all who might be confused, don't worry, everything will be explained as the story continues. However, if there's still something that is not completely clear for you, just ask :)**


End file.
